HogChat
by ZozoLovesBooks
Summary: What if Harry's parents survived and raised Harry? What if Sirius and Remus had children Harry's age? What if Hermione was a Weasley? A chat room of Harry Potter characters when all these questions are answered... Fourth year getting ready for the Yule Ball. Harry IS NOT a Champion. AU


**AN: **_Hey I'm back :) This is an AU of what if James and Lily were never hunted and raised Harry. It is Harry's fourth year and around the time for the Yule Ball. Harry isn't a champion. All character's original form belongs to Jo Rowling ;) Enjoy _

* * *

List of Characters

Harry Potter – _HarryP3GinnyL_

Ron Lupin – _RonLupinHATESSpiders_

Ginny Lupin – _GinnyL3HarryP_

Fred Weasley – _FredWazHere_

George Weasley – _George3Angie_

Luna Lovegood - _3LunaL3_

Neville Longbottom – _NevLong_

Susan Longbottom – _SusieLongbottom_

Hermione Weasley – _BrunetteWeaslette _

Seamus Black – _SlytherinSeamusB_

Draco Malfoy – _SlytherinSeeker_

Cho Patil – _ChoP3CedD_

Hannah Abbott – _HanAbbott_

Pansy Black - _3PansyBlack3_

Cedric Diggory – _HogwartsChampion3ChoP_

Angelina Johnson – _Angie3George_

Dean Jordan – _DeanJordan_

Lee Jordan – _LeeWazHere_

Welcome to the Hogwarts Chat room!

**RonLupinHATESSpiders** has logged in.

**GinnyL3HarryP** has logged in.

**RonLupinHATESSpiders says:** Hey sis.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hey bro. You hear about the Yule Ball yet? I'm so glad I'm dating Harry. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to go :(

**RonLupinHATESSpiders says:** I heard about it. Why wouldn't you be able to go?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** It's for fourth years and higher. I can only go if someone asked me to.

**RonLupinHATESSpiders says:** Oh, yeah. Well, at least we know why Mum and Dad made us go get dress robes during the summer.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Yeah. Are you going to ask Hermione Weasley? You OBVIOUSLY like her.

**RonLupinHATESSpiders says:** Is it really that obvious? Uh, yeah I was going to ask her. But her brothers are scary.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hmm. Good point. You can ask them if it's alright first…

**BrunetteWeaslette** has logged in.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Or you can ask now.

**BrunetteWeaslette says:** Ask what?

**RonLupinHATESSpiders says:** Umm… will… ohm, never mind. Bye girls.

**RonLupinHATESSpiders** has logged out.

**BrunetteWeaslette says:** Okay… What just happened?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** My brother is an idiot. :/

**BrunetteWeaslette says:** Since when is that new?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** I know, but he's even worse now. Will you help me with some Charms HW? You're the smartest person I know.

**BrunetteWeaslette says:** I doubt that… but sure, I'll help you. Meet you in the Library in 15 minutes? I have to talk to Fred and George for a second.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Sure thing! I'll see you in 15 :)

**GinnyL3HarryP** has logged out.

**BrunetteWeaslette** has logged out.

_Later_

**HarryP3GinnyL** has logged in.

**NevLong** has logged in.

**NevLong says:** Hey Harry :) What's up?

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Hey Nev :) Nothing much, just taking a break from homework. You?

**NevLong says:** Thinking about how I'm going to get a girl to go to the Yule Ball with me. Any advice?

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Is said "girl" really Luna Lovegood? Hermione's loony friend?

**NevLong says:** She's not loony! And, yes, it's Luna. I don't know how to ask her.

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Hmm, let's think about this… Next time you see her either on chat or in real life, ask her out.

**3Luna3** has logged in.

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Here's your chance :) Hi Luna, sorry I have to go set up the Room of Requirement for my date with Ginny tonight. Bye Nev ;) Bye Luna :)

**HarryP3GinnyL** has logged out.

**NevLong says:** Uh, hi Luna

**3Luna3 says:** Hi Neville :) How are you?

**NevLong says:** I'm g-good. What about you?

**3Luna3 says:** Oh, I'm fantastic! Daddy said that this summer we are going to look for Nargles :D

**NevLong says:** That's awesome, Luna. Can I ask you something?

**3Luna3 says:** You already did, but go ahead :)

**NevLong says:** W-will you go to the Yule Ball with me?

**3Luna3 says:** Yes, I was waiting for you to ask me for a while now.

**NevLong says:** Really?

**3Luna3 says:** Yes, but I'm glad you finally did 3

**NevLong says:** Me too 3

_NevLong has changed their name to Neville3Luna_

_3Luna3 has changed their name to Luna3'sNeville_

**Neville3Luna says:** Want to go tell people?

**Luna3'sNeville says:** Sure, meet you in the Great Hall in ten.

**Luna3'sNeville** has logged out.

**Neville3Luna** has logged out.

**HanAbbott** has logged in.

**HanAbbott says:** Hello? Anyone here?

**SusieLongbottom** has logged in.

**HanAbbott says:** Hey Susie! What's up?

**SusieLongbottom says:** Hey Han :) Not much, just trying to work on some Transfiguration, can you help?

**HanAbbott says:** Sorry, I'll be no help, why don't you ask Seamus, Draco or Hermione? They are the best at Transfiguration.

**SusieLongbottom says:** Yeah, the next one of them to come online I'll ask…

**HanAbbott says:** Good idea :)

**DeanJordan** has logged in.

**DeanJordan says:** Hey Susan, Hey Hannah :)

**SusieLongbottom says:** Hey Dean, what's new?

**DeanJordan says:** Not much, but did Neville tell you who he just asked to the Yule Ball?

**SusieLongbottom says:** No, is it Luna?

**DeanJordan says:** How did you know?

**SusieLongbottom says:** Nev is my twin brother, I know him better than anyone ;) Hannah? Are you there?

**HanAbbott says:** Yeah, I'm here. Hi Dean :)

**SlytherinSeeker** has logged in.

**SusieLongbottom says:** Hey Draco :D Can you help me with my Transfiguration HW?

**SlytherinSeeker says:** Hey Susan, hey Dean, hey Hannah. Susie – I'm working on it right now with Seamus, meet us in the Library?

**SusieLongbottom says:** Awesome :) See you in a few :) Bye Hannah, Dean

**SusieLongbottom** has logged out.

**SlytherinSeeker** has logged out.

**DeanJordan says:** So, Hannah, what are you doing for the Yule Ball?

**HanAbbott says:** Nothing yet. Why?

**DeanJordan says:** Wanna go with me?

**HanAbbot says:** YES! Um… I mean yes :)

**DeanJordan says:** Awesome 3

**HanAbbott says:** 3

_HanAbbott has changed their name to HanAndDean_

_DeanJordan has changed their name to DeanAndHan_

**DeanAndHan says:** So, talk to you later?

**HanAndDean says:** Sure 3 Bye

**DeanAndHan says:** Bye 3

**DeanAndHan** has logged out.

**HanAndDean** has logged out.

_The Next Day_

**HarryP3GinnyL** has logged in.

**BrunetteWeaslette** has logged in.

_BrunetteWeaslette has changed their name to HermioneWeasley3RonLupin_

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Oh, so Ron finally asked you out Mione?

**HermioneWeasley3RonLupin says:** Really Harry? What gave it away? ;) So, what are you doing?

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Just finishing a letter to Mum and Dad, I told Dad that I would tell them when you and Ron got together. I just won 16 galleons from Dad :) thank you Hermione ;)

**HermioneWeasley3RonLupin says:** Shouldn't you be thanking Ron? He was the one that asked me out. And how DARE you bet on your friends' love life!

**RonLupinHATESSpiders** has logged in.

_RonLupinHATESSpiders has changed their name to RonLovesMione_

**RonLovesMione says:** Hey Harry :) Hey Mione 3

**HermioneWeasley3RonLupin says:** Hey Ron 3 Did YOU know that you're best friend bet on when we would get together?

**RonLovesMione says:** You bet too, Harry? I know our dad's did…

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Yeah, I did. But you bet on Ginny, and me don't forget. Its what we do ;)

**HermioneWeasley3RonLupin says:** Boys… Bye Harry :/ Bye Ron 3

**RonLovesMione says:** Bye 3

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** What? Not even a smiley face? ;) Bye Mione

**HermioneWeasley3RonLupin** has logged out.

**FredWazHere** has logged in.

**George3Angie** has logged in.

**FredWazHere says:** Hey Harry, Ron. Harry, could you leave? George and I need to talk to Ron alone.

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Okay, I'm leaving… Good luck mate ;)

**HarryP3GinnyL** has logged out.

**George3Angie says:** Hello Ronniekins :) I see that you are dating our little sister :)

**RonLovesMione says:** Yeah, I'm dating Mione…

**FredWazHere says:** You better not hurt her, if you do… you will become our number 1 tester for our new products :)

**RonLovesMione says:** Okay… I understand…

**George3Angie says:** Good to know :)

**George3Angie** has logged out.

**FredWazHere** has logged out.

**RonLovesMione** has logged out.

_Later_

**DeanAndHan** has logged in.

**LeeWazHere** has logged in.

**LeeWazHere says:** So Hannah, huh?

**DeanAndHan says:** Yeah. Hi to you too, bro.

**LeeWazHere says:** Hi Deaney :)

**DeanAndHan says:** You know I hate it when you call me that, L.

**LeeWazHere says:** So? :) I might just tell Hannah your little name :)

**DeanAndHan says:** Ugh. Gotta go talk to Han… bye

**DeanAndHan** has logged out.

**Angie3George** has logged in.

**Angie3George says:** Hey Lee, do you know where George is?

**LeeWazHere says:** He is in the Common Room. Something about pranking his sister's boyfriend…

**Angie3George says:** Hermione got herself a boyfriend? I need to go talk to her then… Bye Lee :)

**LeeWazHere says:** Bye Angelina :)

**Angie3George** has logged out.

**LeeWazHere** has logged out.

**GinnyL3HarryP** has logged in.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hello? Anyone here?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hello? Ugh. Guess I'm alone…

**HarryP3GinnyL** has logged in.

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Hey Gin 3 Where are you?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hey Harry 33 In my dorm, where are you?

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** In the Common Room. I'm waiting for Fred and George to prank your brother.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Why would Fred and George prank Ron? Oh, did he FINALLY ask Hermione out?

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Indeed he did :) and I won 16 galleons from Dad because he asked her out before Christmas :D

**GinnyL3HarryP says**: Really? 16 galleons? That's double what Ron got for when we started dating last year :) I'm coming down to watch with you 3 See you in a minute

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Okay, see you in a minute 3

**GinnyL3HarryP** has logged out.

**3PansyBlack3** has logged in.

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Hey Pansy :) What's new?

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Hey Harry :) Nothing much… What about you?

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Just waiting for Ron to get a famous Weasley twin prank for asking Hermione out…. .

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Harry? You still there?

**HarryP3GinnyL says**: Yeah, I'm here. Ginny just sat down on my lap. Hi Pansy :) It's Ginny :)

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Haha, nice Gin.

**HarryP3GinnyL says:** Harry back. Sorry, Pans. We gotta go. See you at dinner :)

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Yeah, bye Harry, Ginny :) See you at dinner :)

**HarryP3GinnyL** has logged out.

**SlytherinSeamusB** has logged in.

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Hey Seamus :) How was Quidditch practice for next year?

**SlytherinSeamusB says:** Hey sis :) It was fun… and long :/ Can you help me with something?

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Depends on what you need help with ;) What's up?

**SlytherinSeamusB says:** How do I ask a girl to the Yule Ball?

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Is said girl Susie? Next time you see her, get her alone and ask her.

**SlytherinSeamusB says:** Is it obvious that I like her? Okay, next time I see her I'll ask her.

**3PansyBlack3 says:** It's obvious to me. I'm your twin ;) I know you too well :) And as one of Susie's best friends I can tell you that she likes you too :)

**SlytherinSeamusB says:** Really? I think I will go find her now… Thanks Pans :D

**3PansyBlack3 says:** No problem, brother dear :) Bye

**3PansyBlack3** has logged out.

**SlytherinSeamusB** has logged out.

**ChoP3CedD** has logged in.

**HogwartsChampion3ChoP** has logged in.

**ChoP3CedD says:** Hey Ced 3 You figured out that egg yet?

**HogwartsChampion3ChoP says:** Hey Cho 3 Kind of… I put the egg underwater and opened it. I got this song, will you help me with it?

**ChoP3CedD says:** Sure, what's the song?

**HogwartsChampion3ChoP says:** Come seek us where our voices sound;/ We cannot sing above the ground,/And while you're searching, ponder this:/ We've taken what you'll sorely miss,/An hour long you'll have to look,/ And to recover what we took,/ But past an hour – the prospects black/ Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

**ChoP3CedD says:** Hmm… that is difficult. How bout we eat some dinner then head into the Library to figure out what it says and what you'll do?

**HogwartsChampion3ChoP says:** Sure 3

**HogwartsChampion3ChoP** has logged out.

**ChoP3CedD** has logged out.

_The Next Day_

**SusieLongbottom** has logged in.

_SusieLongbottom has changed their name to _

** says:** Hello? Anyone here? Oh, oh well. :( I'm all-alone

**3PansyBlack3** has logged in.

**3PansyBlack3 says:** I see someone asked someone to the Yule Ball :)

** says:** Hey Pansy :) Yeah, Seamus asked me out yesterday. :D

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Spill :P

** says:** I was working with Hannah near the Black Lake, and Seamus came running toward us, he looked very determined to get to us. After getting his breath back, he took me a few meters away and asked me if I could go to the Yule Ball with him. I obviously said yes. :D So are you going with anybody yet? :P

**3PansyBlack3 says:** No, not yet :( I wish Draco would just ask me :(

** says:** He may yet :) Don't give up hope :)

**3PansyBlack3 says**: I won't :')

**SlytherinSeeker** has logged in.

**SlytherinSeeker says:** Hey Susan :) I see Seamus asked you out. Hey Pansy :)

** says:** Hey Draco :P Yeah, he asked me out :) Speaking of Seamus, I have to go meet him… see you later Pansy :) Draco :P

**** has logged out.

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Hey Draco :) What's up?

**SlytherinSeeker says:** I was just thinking….

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Yeah?

**SlytherinSeeker says:** Will you go to the Ball with me?

**3PansyBlack3 says:** Yes 3

**SlytherinSeeker says:** 3 Change names?

_3PansyBlack3 has changed their name to PansyBlack3DracoMalfoy_

_SlytherinSeeker has changed their name to DracoMalfoy3PansyBlack_

**PansyBlack3DracoMalfoy says:** Wanna hang out before lunch?

**DracoMalfoy3PansyBlack says:** Sure 3 Meet you in the Common Room?

**PansyBlack3DracoMalfoy says:** Headed down now 3

**PansyBlack3DracoMalfoy** has logged out.

**DracoMalfoy3PansyBlack** has logged out.

_The Day Before the Yule Ball_

**GinnyL3HarryP** has logged in.

**ChoP3CedD** has logged in.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hi Patil.

**ChoP3CedD says:** Hi Lupin. How are you?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** I'm good, excited for the Ball tomorrow. You?

**ChoP3CedD says:** Same, well, bye.

**ChoP3CedD** has logged out.

**** has logged in.

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Hey Black :) What did Padfoot say when he found out about you and Susie? Or Pansy and Draco?

** says:** Hey Lupin :) He won 4 galleons from Prongs about me and Susan, lost 12 galleons to Moony about Pansy and Draco… he knew we all were going to get together eventually… What about when Moony found out about Ron and Hermione?

GinnyL3HarryP says: Dad won 9 galleons from Prongs and 6 galleons from Padfoot. :) My dad is smartest :)

** says:** How so? Because he won money from both Dad and Prongs on when his son would gain the nerve to ask out a girl?

**GinnyL3HarryP says:** Haha, you know you love our dysfunctional families :) Going to bed now… see you tomorrow :)

** says:** See you tomorrow :)

* * *

Read and Review please?


End file.
